


How do you know?

by yasang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasang/pseuds/yasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John問Sherlock如果他沒有過性經驗，怎麼知道自己沒性趣…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Do You Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410298) by [LaurieRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurieRoar/pseuds/LaurieRoar). 



 

「我不喜歡性。」Sherlock直率地說。

 

John從水槽拾起碗盤的雙手停在半空中。他終於說服Sherlock跟他一起洗碗，聊著聊著便提到Sherlock仍是處男這件事。他為什麼不跟那個女人(The Woman)上床？他為何不跟Janine滾床單？而這就是他的回答，簡單而直接。

 

John慢慢的擦乾手上的盤子，「好吧。」話題在此打住。Sherlock是個成年人、是個聰明的男人，他可以自己判斷、決定、做（或不做）任何事，這跟John一點關係也沒有。

 

不行，他還是想問。John嘆口氣，「這只是因為…Sherlock，你是處男。」

 

「我是。」

 

「所以你怎麼知道你不喜歡做愛？」

 

藍色雙眼煩悶的轉動。光是刷洗昨天盤子上乾涸的汁液就夠他火大了。「John，這太荒唐了。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

Sherlock提高音量回答。「這就像我問你『如果你沒跟男人在一起過，你怎麼知道自己是異性戀』一樣蠢。」

 

John愣住，「好像是。」

 

兩人一陣沉靜。John確定Sherlock放鬆警戒後再次開口，「你怎麼知道我沒跟男人在一起過？」

 

「你有嗎？」

 

「沒有。」

 

「然後你就知道你不喜歡？」

 

「沒錯，」John發現自己在回答前遲疑了片刻。他一向假設自己不喜歡。事實上，他光是想像一個男人從後面插進他的屁股就覺得噁心。他沒有特別被男性吸引，一直以來也都跟女性保持良好關係。這表示他是異性戀，對吧？

 

Sherlock盯著他，他在問自己的性向時觀察分析著。該死。「沒錯，我很確定我是異性戀，Sherlock。」

 

「那我為何不能確定我沒性趣？」

 

「我只是…我不知道，性吸引不太一樣，」他頓了頓，「你有想要…做愛過嗎？」

 

Sherlock直勾勾的眼睛讓他有點不舒服，「你幹嘛問我這個？」

 

「我只是…」John嘆了口氣，「我想我只是覺得你錯過了一些…很棒的事情，一些大家都該經歷過的事。」

 

Sherlock癟癟嘴。「無聊。」

 

John打量著他。他現在安靜地刷洗碗盤，長指抓著菜瓜布有一下沒一下的洗，John看到了他以為這輩子絕不會見到的表情，Sherlock看起來…很疑惑。難道John真的讓Sherlock質疑自己嗎？

 

John撇開視線繼續擦乾盤子。Sherlock好一段時間都沒開口說話，若有所思地盯著骯髒的洗碗水。當他終於洗淨最後一塊盤子，他擦乾雙手、轉身靠坐在餐桌上，手臂交叉在胸前看著John。

 

「嗯？」

 

「謝謝你，John。」他諷刺的說。

 

「啥？」

 

「現在我無法不想這個了。」

 

John眨眨眼，「關於…性嗎？」

 

「沒錯。」

 

John忍不住揚起嘴角，這樣的舉動或許有點壞。「所以你想要做愛了嗎？」

 

Sherlock眉毛緊皺，「我不是說這個。我是說我無法停止思考，而不是我想要。」

 

「那你怎麼無法不想？」

 

Sherlock生氣的站直，「因為我現在開始想那到底是怎樣！」他快步走到起居室一屁股陷進沙發內，像個四歲小孩雙手抱胸。John終於擦乾餐具，加熱水壺。「茶？」

 

Sherlock咕噥著說好。

 

John在煮水時坐到對面的沙發。「那你…何不…你知道的。」

 

「什麼？」

 

John等Sherlock接話，但Sherlock只是反問他。「做愛看看？」

 

Sherlock盯著他，「跟誰？」

 

John嘆氣，「噢，我不知道，Molly?」

 

「太殘忍了。」

 

他愣了一下，「我們可以去夜店，你很迷人而且你知道如何展現魅力，我相信我們可以把到一兩個。」

 

「性交可能會有病毒感染，John。」

 

「所以你要戴套。」

 

Sherlock看向別處。他突然看起來…很不自在。「我不想跟陌生人做。」

 

John嘆氣躺在沙發上。「我們一定可以找到一個你認識又願意跟你睡的女人，Sherlock。」他的聲音夾雜些微不滿，希望Sherlock沒發現。

 

「你幹嘛這麼『異性戀』？誰說一定要是女人？」

 

John聳聳肩，「你覺得男人比較好嗎？」

 

「我不知道，」Sherlock迅速回答。他的聲音沒那麼銳利了。「我也不知道有哪個男人會願意跟我睡。」

 

「我相信你一定可以找到一個男人──」

 

「我不想要『一個』男人，我想要──」

 

煮沸的水壺發出尖銳的聲音。John起身泡茶等Sherlock說完話，但後者卻沒了聲音，全身陷進沙發內，進入內心世界。「你想要什麼？」John再問一次。

 

Sherlock沒有回答。John在Sherlock面前放杯茶，雙雙安靜的坐著。

 

所以，Sherlock想要失去童貞。這可以做為實驗，他願意為了求證或停止嗑藥──或殺了Mycroft，或殺了自己──做任何事。事實上John很驚訝他沒有早點破處。自從John知道Sherlock有多純潔後他就一直覺得很奇怪。為什麼他不想要有性經驗，不管是為了發洩或純粹好奇想知道？尤其是在知道愛情對人影響有多大的情況下，如果他懂性，這或許能幫他解決更多案子。

 

所以他怎麼還沒做過？答案很簡單，Sherlock沒安全感。John知道，他知道Sherlock有很多信任問題、自我嫌惡、及保護他自己免於傷害而築起的心牆，雖然這事實上只是讓人無法接近他，除了John。John沒來由地成功跨過那道牆，至少他比任何人都還成功地爬上牆沿。他甚至比Mycroft離Sherlock更近──在Mycroft讓他抉擇是否告訴Sherlock關於那個女人的消息時他就發現了，Mycroft相信只有John知道問題的答案。

 

性對於Sherlock來說親密的恐怖。這看來是最可行的解釋。他知道他必須敞開心胸、卸下心防、讓某人看到他充滿情感而脆弱的一面。他絕對不會讓一個陌生人這麼做──Sherlock對不熟識的人防備心太重。唯一一位John想得到在Sherlock生命中能夠成功讓他卸下心牆的只有Mycroft，但他當然不在考慮範圍內。好吧，或許連Mycroft都有困難。

 

只有John。

 

「Oh, fuck.」John說。

 

「什麼？」Sherlock問。他的身體傾向John，伸手輕碰杯緣試溫。

 

「我必須要做。」

 

Sherlock愣住。「什麼？」他軟軟的問。

 

「我必須要奪取你的貞操，」他說，「對不對？」

 

Sherlock疑惑地皺緊眉頭。

 

John嘆氣，「你剛剛在這麼想，對吧？不需要是女人，我假設你想要跟某個特別的人做，但你卻話講一半停在中間，因為你唯一想到的人是我。」

 

Sherlock猶豫了一會兒，笑容在臉上綻放。「很棒的推理，John。」

 

John眨眨眼，「我說對了？」

 

笑容消失。「你不知道嗎？」

 

「不，呃，或許，我不知道，我只是…好。」

 

「好。」

 

John點點頭，「好。」

 

Sherlock坐正拿起茶杯，翹腳喝一口茶。「嗯…」這是他感謝John替他泡茶的方式。John微笑欣然接受。

 

John轉身，身體突然僵住。

 

他剛剛說了什麼？

 

「所以…」Sherlock開口。

 

「什麼？」John緊張的問。他剛才…對他的室友毛遂自薦。他跟Sherlock Holmes說他會幫他破處。然後他是異性戀。然後Sherlock是處男。天殺的該死，他要怎麼做？

 

如果他搞砸了呢？

 

「什麼時候？」Sherlock就事論事地說，但John發現他的眼神閃爍。他在緊張？興奮？天啊，John希望他看到的不是害怕。

 

「呃…你想要…什麼時候？」John問，但旋即為自己說出的話搖頭。他不該鼓舞這件事發生，他怎麼會笨到想都沒想就說出口。他不該鼓吹的。他得換個話題，期待Sherlock會忘記這件事並發現John並沒有想要在床上幹他幹到他哭著喊自己的名字求饒──

 

不，先生冷靜。「事實上…或許…這主意很糟。」

 

Sherlock拿起茶，瞟了一眼John後繼續盯著茶上的蒸氣。好緊張。「為什麼？」他試著保持鎮定，諷刺的口氣卻顯著減少。

 

「因為…我是異性戀。」

 

「未證實。」Sherlock繼續嘗試。

 

「不──我是。」John說。

 

「狡辯…」

 

「Sherlock，我是異性戀。你說的沒錯──你就是知道你的性向，或許你是無性戀。況且我們是室友、朋友，這當然不是好主意。這會…你知道的…讓事情複雜化。」

 

「怎麼說？」

 

John嘆氣。身為一個高功能反社會分子，他不能叫Sherlock為自己在人性上像個白癡負責，即便他有時真的很想這麼做。「因為我們會做愛，這可是大事。」

 

「不會吧，只是性。」

 

「從一個處男口中說出。」John反諷。「我們能不能就…不理這件事？」

 

Sherlock嘆氣。

 

等一下，Sherlock嘆氣？他幹嘛嘆氣？他現在也想要做嗎？John轉身面向Sherlock，觀察他的表情變化。他看起來…該死。John分不出來那是失落還是放鬆。

 

「好吧，如果我們真的要做──」

 

Sherlock微笑，「噢，你要出櫃當雙性戀──」

 

「 _ **如果**_ 我們要做…我要在上面。」

 

Sherlock愣住，臉上的笑容瞬間退去。「我…不知道這是什麼意思。」

 

John捏捏鼻樑。「我要當那個…」他用手指對著Sherlock的身體做個猥褻的動作，但Sherlock完全沒有反應。「操…呃…你的人。」

 

Sherlock點點頭，「沒問題。」

 

「你──你覺得OK嗎？」

 

「是阿，何不？」

 

「我──算了，恩。」好吧，如果他真的奪走Sherlock的初次，他要在上面，而Sherlock得在下面。Sherlock會在他身下雙腿曲起靠在自己胸膛，而John的陰莖則會深入到最深處，讓Sherlock舒服的不斷低吟──

 

不，不是同性戀。不是同性戀，John。你，冷靜點。

 

方才的情景其實是John某次的夢境，讓他必須一直告訴自己：「冷靜，冷靜。」因為Sherlock睡在他身旁，蜷著身體面對John，雙嘴微張吐著勻稱的呼吸，時不時刷過John的脖子，他因巴斯克維爾(Baskerville)的寒氣打著冷顫，頭越來越靠近John。John絕對沒在半夢半醒時妄想著抓住偵探的頭並將下體深入其喉頭，他從沒想過，因為John不是同性戀，絕對不是。所以，他從沒在遇見Sherlock之前想過這個，也沒想過除了Sherlock外的任何人。這或許是因為他們倆待在一起太久，在Sherlock身邊只能禁慾，結果他才因欲求不滿而開始拿他室友意淫。這是唯一合理的解釋。

 

沒錯。

 

「我們要現在做嗎？」Sherlock面無表情的問John。他很會控制情緒，一張完美、毫無情感、純粹為了實驗的面具貼合臉龐。

 

John端著茶杯愣住。一定是因為他已經很多天沒自慰，所以褲檔下方才會傳來一陣興奮。他穩住呼吸。「呃…或許。我們可以、可以現在做。」他的嘴巴顯然忽略腦袋的想法。兩人前後放下茶杯，等待下一步。

 

John看著Sherlock幾秒，「我們該…去你房間嗎？」他問。儘管必需品都在John那兒，Sherlock在自己房間應該會比較自在。

 

Sherlock點點頭，「沒問題。」

 

「嗯，」John跟著點頭，「我得先去我房間拿點東西，我再去你房間找你？」

 

「好。」Sherlock起身，兩人尷尬地互看一眼。他太高了，John不太習慣跟高挑的對象在一起。呃，至少沒那麼高。他將這想法拋諸腦後，不，如果真的要做這檔事，那肯定是為了Sherlock。Sherlock想體驗看看，但他不相信John以外的任何人，所以John為了他而做──就是這樣。

 

John小跑步上樓抓了一瓶潤滑液。Sherlock在他進入房間時坐在床上傳訊息。

 

John僵住，「你不會是在跟Mycroft說吧？」

 

Sherlock抬頭，「我幹嘛跟Mycroft說？」

 

John想了想，「也是，好吧。」他將潤滑液放在Sherlock的床邊櫃上後坐在Sherlock旁邊。Sherlock將手機放在瓶子旁，重重的吐一口氣。他看起來相當…僵硬，想必很緊張。Sherlock轉身面向John，兩人面對面互看。

 

「所以…如果你想要我停就跟我說，好嗎？」

 

「你也是。」Sherlock回答。

 

「好，」John說。他點了點頭，持續凝視對方，Sherlock動也不動。噢當然，John必須要當主導的那方，他比較有經驗嘛。Sherlock根本不知道自己正在幹嘛。「好，所以…」他尷尬地搔著後頸，「我想…我們應該先…你知道的。」他指著Sherlock的襯衫。

 

Sherlock疑惑的歪頭，「什麼？」

 

John嘆氣，「脫，呃…脫掉我們的衣服。」

 

「噢，對。」Sherlock馬上開始解扣、脫衣、並將襯衫丟在地板上。他又脫了內衣丟在襯衫旁邊。在他起身準備解開褲扣時突然停住，眉毛上揚看著John。

 

John愣了愣，「怎麼了？」

 

「你不用脫光嗎？」

 

噢，對。他得快點別像變態一樣盯著Sherlock。Sherlock纖瘦曼妙的身軀使他分神，他彷彿能看到微微突起的肋骨痕跡，淺淺的腹肌立在平坦的腹部上，雖然Sherlock很高，但骨架卻相當纖細。

 

John也起身脫掉衣褲。現在兩人身上只剩底褲看著對方。

 

John嘆氣。好吧，他先開始。他脫下身上最後一塊布料，Sherlock反射性的移開視線，肯定很不自在，John無奈地笑。

 

「幹嘛？」Sherlock說。

 

「沒什麼。」John全裸站在他身前。Sherlock肩膀僵硬，雙手防備性的抱胸，視線飄到地板。

 

「還好嗎？」

 

他點頭。

 

「接下來換你了。」John朝Sherlock的內褲努努嘴。他穿著緊貼身型的黑色平口四角褲，男性象徵的輪廓清晰易見。但更引人注意的是他窄臀的曲線，即使Sherlock很瘦，小而翹的臀部卻深深吸引John的目光。顯然Sherlock吃的東西都跑到屁股上去了。

 

Sherlock吐了口氣，拇指勾住褲腰邊緣，但卻停著不動。他又再次雙手環胸。天啊，他在臉紅嗎？

 

「發生什麼事？」

 

Sherlock緊張的看John一眼，「我很…在意別人的想法。」他不假思索地說，有點氣餒又害羞。John必須克制自己不要笑出來。那個敢只裹著一條床單就任由陌生人拖到大街上的Sherlock、那個看到血淋淋的現場時眼睛眨也不眨的Sherlock，竟然怕被John看到自己的陰莖。

 

「好吧，」John說，他應該要好好地安撫他而非恣意嘲笑。「進來被子內。」John躺在床上滑進被中，但Sherlock動也不動，於是John揮揮手，「我不會咬人，Sherlock。」

 

「顯然是。」Sherlock肯定很不自在。真奇怪的感覺，他竟然能讓Sherlock手足無措。

 

「來這兒，」John溫柔的說，Sherlock終於向前移動幾步。John掀起床單而Sherlock僵硬地躺在他身旁，雙眼直勾勾地盯著他，表情跟石頭一樣硬。他們安靜的躺了幾分鐘，越來越尷尬了。

 

「所以…你現在想要脫掉內褲了嗎？」

 

Sherlock緊盯著John，他看起來相當不自在。

 

「還是你想停止？」

 

Sherlock愣住，「不，」他說。他深深吸口氣，雙手伸進被中。他的膝蓋彎起，John聽到布料摩擦皮膚的聲音。他的底褲從被子邊緣亮相，被隨意地丟在地上。Sherlock將被子又拉高一點點，滿臉期待地看著John。他看起來…很替自己驕傲。

 

John發現自己在笑，「好，所以就這樣。」

 

Sherlock也笑了，但旋即雙手交叉向下看。John清清喉嚨，直直看著前方。

 

「接下來呢？」Sherlock問。

 

「呃…我想我們應該…」真怪，「…開始愛撫。」John尷尬地說。

 

「好。」

 

誰都沒有動作。Sherlock一臉還在努力了解該做什麼的表情。最後他終於問：「愛撫什麼？」

 

John快無法直視Sherlock雙眼了。

 

「我們可以…接吻？」

 

John根本想都沒想，「呃…我想通常是先這樣，」他停住，「這是…你想要嗎？」

 

Sherlock聳肩，「或許。」他不太肯定的說。

 

「你喜歡接吻嗎？」

 

「…不完全，」Sherlock承認，「但我想我應該從來沒…真正跟任何人接吻過。」

 

John知道他的意思，他沒有真的跟任何人──因為想要──而接吻。或許是為了案子，或許是某個人想要，Sherlock只是站在那兒任由對方親。「我們可以試試。」噢天啊，他正建議自己去親另一個男人、親他的室友。

 

「好。」Sherlock聳肩，但沒有動作。

 

John點頭。「好，呃…」他遲疑了一下，「好。」他身起身體靠Sherlock更近，後者將頭偏向自己這邊，雖然沒什麼表情，但眼神透漏他正在分析數據。John舔了舔嘴唇，Sherlock也跟著做，粉色舌尖沾濕他的唇瓣，天啊，John從來沒注意到Sherlock的雙唇有多美。他傾身更靠近，臉比以往都還要更靠近Sherlock。從這個距離可以看到Sherlock不同色澤的虹膜、捲翹的睫毛、因室內燈光昏暗而放大的瞳孔，當然還有因沾上唾液而潤澤、微微開啟的淡粉色雙唇。John好奇Sherlock會不會閉上眼睛，但連正在拉近距離的自己都不介意了，更何況是未經人事的Sherlock。John繼續縮短兩人的距離，溫柔的覆上Sherlock雙唇。

 

一開始像在親吻一尊雕像。Sherlock全身僵硬而微微後縮、略為急促的吸進新鮮空氣。John不知道該不該就此打住、抽身、甚至套上衣服在這瘋狂的事情發生前就停止。天啊，他竟然要透過上他的室友來證明自己不是同性戀──太超過了，然而Sherlock的嘴唇是如此柔軟、飽滿、濕潤而富含彈性，讓John只能更靠近的用力親吻。Sherlock總算放鬆了一點，雙唇微啟吐氣。John含住Sherlock的下唇並溫柔的吸吮，他環過Sherlock後頸，將後腦杓往自己的方向推近。他可以從Sherlock起伏的胸口感覺到呼吸、也知道他漸漸放鬆，但他還是沒有回吻，不過John沒心思注意這些。

 

他後退，「還可以嗎？」有點難以呼吸的問。Sherlock點頭，於是John更加用力地覆上。他捏著Sherlock下巴，手指搓揉著下顎期盼對方能張嘴。Sherlock漸漸上手開始模仿John的動作，他一隻手貼在John胸前的毛髮上，缺乏氧氣讓他微微張嘴，John抓準這個時機，伸舌滑進Sherlock口內。

 

Sherlock驚訝的抽動、雙眼圓張，「沒關係的…」John往前托住Sherlock。Sherlock任由John抱著自己，John則回到最初純純的吻，他一隻手從後腦勺滑到後頸、另一隻環住Sherlock的背。Sherlock終於再次為他開啟雙唇，並任由John舔吻他的口腔，濕熱的觸感使John的背脊竄過一陣快感，他將Sherlock往前推，引導他平躺在床上。John整個人棲在Sherlock身體上方，再次將舌頭推入他的口腔。

 

John退開。嗯，他什麼時候變得這麼硬？

 

「John?」Sherlock一臉疑惑的看他，粉色紅暈染在顴骨上，更加凸顯臉部的稜角。天啊，他好美。

 

「什麼？」

 

「還好嗎？」

 

「噢！當然。當然很好。」John清了清喉嚨平穩呼吸。「你還OK嗎？」

 

「我當然OK。」

 

「很好、很好。」

 

「接吻沒很可怕，」他頓了一下，「除非我們是在說病毒傳遞──」

 

「我們沒要聊著個。」John打斷。

 

Sherlock抿嘴，「好吧。」他的手放在肚子上。身上的被子因兩人先前的動作滑落一大半，讓John能夠輕易一覽他的上半身、腹部的人魚線及向下延伸隱沒在暗處的的黑色恥毛。他快速掃視Sherlock的身體，白皙的下腹、肚臍、稀疏的黑色胸毛、粉色的乳梢。前妻留下的彈痕讓John因罪惡感而一陣胃痛。接著是纖長的頸子──那白嫩的肌膚通常被圍巾覆住，John有時會被這副頸子吸引目光，但他告訴自己這只是因為Sherlock通常會蓋住它，所以能夠看到是一種榮幸罷了。但現在，它迷人的光裸而袒露，讓John萌發用舌頭進攻的衝動。然而，他只是再次俯身親吻Sherlock，讓自己再多享受一些。他正在親他的室友，而這…很好。

 

他一隻腳滑進Sherlock雙腿之間讓彼此更靠近，現在John半個身體棲在Sherlock身上，他的腳可以感受到Sherlock漸硬的男性象徵。他將手臂撐在Sherlock臉旁俯身，「這樣可以嗎？」

 

「嗯。」

 

「很好，」John繼續親吻。Sherlock基本上就是躺在那兒張嘴，像這樣任由John帶領。他有點緊張、不知所措。John輕柔的搓揉Sherlock額頭，讓他知道這沒什麼，如果Sherlock想要，他可以就躺在那兒什麼也不做。Sherlock在John將舌頭伸入時巧妙的張嘴回應，就像被下蠱一般，即使舔遍每個角落John還是覺得不夠。

 

John現在全硬了。雖然Sherlock沒有，但John可以感覺到他的慾望漸漸被喚起。他將膝蓋頂到Sherlock大腿根部，Sherlock驚呼一聲，腹部上下起伏著，嘴也打得更開。John小心翼翼的將自己的下體壓在Sherlock腿上確保Sherlock可以適應。既然沒有全身繃緊，John就假設他接受了。他輕輕的用大腿摩擦Sherlock腿根，而Sherlock幾乎是馬上有反應，John發現每一次的貼合都讓Sherlock脹大幾分，雖然John絕對不該因此興奮，但他還是興奮了──Sherlock因他而勃起、因他而興奮。好想要他。

 

他將身體撐起，任由棉被滑到髖骨，並移到Sherlock正上方，推開Sherlock雙腿跪在腿中央。Sherlock的呼吸跟John一樣急促，並在John開始幫他摩擦下身時越發劇烈。當John縮手，Sherlock雙眼緊閉、臉頰泛著粉色紅暈且嘴唇自然放鬆，他的身體隨著John的動作上下晃動，超級性感。

 

John再次親他並繼續手上的動作，他們兩個都完全勃起了，頂端分泌的汁液也混在一起，讓John更輕易的在Sherlock身上滑動。他再次縮手，這次Sherlock睜眼看著John。他雙脣緊合看著John的下半身在他身上晃動，接著又回到臉部。他在想什麼？

 

John停下所有動作坐起。「好了。」他試著調整呼吸。Sherlock在他面前全身赤裸、下體整個貼到腹部，大腿根也因兩人滲出的蜜液而晶瑩濕滑，還因摩擦有點泛紅。John不知道Sherlock為什麼這麼怕被自己看到他全裸，他的身體很棒，John當然也是。事實上兩人的大小接近，或許Sherlock大一點，不過John應該長一些。

 

不，John。別比較老二大小，太蠢了，別這麼做。

 

Sherlock雙手鬆鬆的在胸前交叉，他又開始覺得不自在了。每次他們一暫停，他就會被拉回現實，處男亟需牆面保護自己。

 

「我應該要…嗯…」John做了個猥褻的手勢。Sherlock一臉疑惑，只是將圈在兇手的手臂收緊。John嘆氣──Sherlock該不會要他在做每一件事情前都先說出來吧？「…用手指弄你。」

 

Sherlock一動也不動，他茫然地看著John，眼睛先飄向別處後又回到John身上。過了一會兒，他直接回絕，「不要。」

 

John皺起眉頭，「你說什麼？不要？我得要…幫你準備…為了…」

 

「那場性愛？」

 

「對，為了那場性愛。」Sherlock怎麼那麼喜歡加 _ **那**_ 在每件事前面？那個女人、那場性愛。

 

Sherlock的臉因憤怒及不安皺在一起。「我們何不直接做？」

 

John搖搖頭，「你幹嘛這麼排斥我用手指弄你？天啊，Sherlock。好吧，事情就是如果我不先用手指進去，等一下我真的會把你弄到裂開。你想要這樣嗎？」

 

Sherlock翻個白眼。「你知道這有多不可能發生嗎？讓我…那樣。你是醫生，你應該了解這些，做就對了。」

 

John很驚訝Sherlock竟然沒有馬上翻身、四肢著地向他展現自己。「我不想要讓你受傷，Sherlock。我會做得比較…不痛一點，當我…你知道的。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「天啊──當我把老二插進你屁股的時候，Sherlock。」John大吼。

 

Sherlock盯著他。他移開視線，因為他不忍心看到Sherlock受傷的眼神，雖然只有John能夠辨別Sherlock眼中的差異，但他現在的神情就跟Donovan叫他瘋子或他在分析別人時叫他滾開一樣。

 

John嘆氣，「對不起，」他邊說邊在心裡揍自己一拳。他應該謹慎一點，Sherlock現在很脆弱，他得要讓這次變成很棒的經驗以向Sherlock證明他也能享受性愛，而非像個白癡任人擺弄。「如果我先用手指幫你會不痛很多，這樣可以嗎？」

 

Sherlock懷疑地看著他，接著緩緩點頭。

 

「好。」John身體跨過Sherlock，有點過於心急的拿起櫃上的潤滑液。他躺在Sherlock身旁，「你可以隨時叫我停止，記得嗎？」

 

「記得。」

 

他撐起身體，在手指上擠了些潤滑液，接著將手探進Sherlock腿間，引導Sherlock弓起雙腳並分開。擦過雙珠的手指讓Sherlock微微顫抖。

 

「冷嗎？」

 

「一點點。」

 

John搓著手指用體溫溫熱液體，輕輕的磨擦會陰，「可以嗎？」

 

Sherlock點點頭。他現在只有半硬，但呼吸仍隨著John撫摸他的私處而加速。John試著將手指再往下滑一點點，確保Sherlock還可以接受。Sherlock呼吸急促，身體也因緊張而扭動，因此他一直下滑到入口處，開始思考該怎麼做。

 

「沒關係的。」John安撫著。他的手指在Sherlock股間上下滑動，讓Sherlock習慣這個感覺。John在他終於放鬆一點後開始繞著穴口打轉，他好奇的按壓想知道那多緊，天啊還真的完全緊閉。「緊張嗎？」

 

Sherlock緊盯著John的雙眼說明一切。

 

「沒關係的。」John再說一次。他一邊繞著Sherlock後穴畫圈、一邊俯身親吻Sherlock。這看起來有點幫助，他發現Sherlock漸漸放鬆。等到Sherlock開始粗重的喘氣、下體也幾乎全硬，他才微微施力探入穴口、溫柔的撐開直到手指進入那緊緻而濕熱的體內。Sherlock從吻中抽離眉頭微皺，他在John開始前後移動手指時舉起一隻腳扶在胸前。「還可以嗎？」

 

「嗯…」

 

John將手指更深入並溫柔的抽插。他吻著Sherlock的頸子、輕輕吸咬下巴的肌膚，而後沿著下顎的線條舔過，親吻他的耳背。「會痛嗎？」

 

「不會。」Sherlock重重喘氣後說。

 

「舒服嗎？」

 

Sherlock沒有回答。John坐起輕撫Sherlock扭曲的表情，手指持續穿刺著他。Sherlock粗喘著，他雙眼緊閉、嘴唇微張、額頭皺起。他放開大腿改為抓住臀瓣，在John每次深入時將其分開。

 

John將手指完全抽出，改為伸入兩指。「如果太多跟我說。」他在插入前先提醒，但馬上就感覺到後穴用性感的張合吸吐、包覆著他的雙指，這刺激直接傳達到他早就濕的一蹋糊塗、跟石頭一樣硬的勃起。

 

Sherlock有點退縮，但他沒有抱怨。他閉著眼睛任由John用兩指進出，John無法克制的再次倾身輕吻面前的可人兒，這次Sherlock跟著回吻。John起身時對上Sherlock淺藍色的雙眼，某些溫柔的眼神取代過去John習於看到的冰冷視線。他一口氣將手指插到最底，在內部伸展、彎曲刮搔著尋找Sherlock的敏感點。Sherlock的手下滑到距離勃起一吋的腹部。

 

「你可以摸你自己。」John說，Sherlock顫抖的手覆上下體，但馬上又搖搖頭放開。

 

「痛嗎？」

 

「太多了。」

 

「想要我停下來嗎？」

 

Sherlock搖頭。John又戳刺了幾下，感覺Sherlock緊閉的穴口漸漸放鬆舒展。他現在可以輕易地進出了，雖然猶豫著該不該用三指讓Sherlock適應，但John覺得應該沒必要。

 

John抽出手指。Sherlock閃爍的雙眼望著他。他們之前好像有種…主從關係。那種John覺得自己沒有、但能夠施以性虐的Irene Adler或許會注意到的東西。John可以看見Sherlock眼中的疑惑──你接下來要怎麼對我？這讓John遠比他想得更加興奮。

 

「準備好了嗎？」

 

恐懼閃過Sherlock眼中，但旋即消逝。「為了…為了那場性愛嗎？」

 

John笑著，「沒錯。」

 

Sherlock遲疑了一會兒後點頭。

 

「我會很溫柔的，好嗎？」John說。他坐到Sherlock雙腿間，雙手扶著臀部。他在Sherlock上方壓低身體。Sherlock乖乖躺著，雙手舉高放在頭兩側。他的呼吸好急促，他好高…「現在，只要…」他引導Sherlock單腳靠在腰側，將偵探的身體壓在床上讓兩人身體並排。側背體位是John覺得唯一能進入Sherlock的姿勢。他移動著臀部，讓下體在Sherlock臀瓣間滑動，感覺那兒溫熱的潤滑液。John低吼，「你好濕…」

 

Sherlock什麼都沒說。他的手在John用下體摩擦、戳刺臀縫時垂在John身側。John耐心地看著Sherlock的表情，享受Sherlock放鬆並被他完全撩撥、想要他的模樣。Sherlock雙唇分開、呼吸沉重、眼睛比平常睜得更開。他看起來…好性感。John加速摩擦臀縫的動作。

 

「舒服嗎？」John難以喘息的說。

 

Sherlock害羞的點頭。

 

Sherlock因John摩擦的動作腳張得更開，腹部慢慢地轉向床墊。他現在只用頂部摩擦，感受那因觸碰而抽蓄的身體。他彎下身親吻Sherlock，Sherlock又再次像個雕像毫無反應的任由John親吻。

 

「你真的OK嗎？」John問。

 

Sherlock迅速的點頭。John在他睜開眼睛時注視著。Sherlock的下體已經又硬又濕，他看向John時雙唇不自覺的張開並破碎的呼氣。

 

「我可以進去了嗎？」

 

「可以…」Sherlock說。他在John的下體頂在穴口時扶著John的臀部。

 

「如果太痛告訴我。」他邊說邊慢慢推入。Sherlock的眉毛隨著推擠的壓力而皺起，終於放鬆後John才將冠部推入，兩人都發出呻吟。John在發現Sherlock痛苦多過歡愉時襲來一陣罪惡感，他保持著只有頂部在內的姿勢。「盡量放鬆，沒關係的，我已經進去了。」

 

_**好緊──好熱──好濕──該、死、的、好、緊──** _

 

「盡量放鬆…」他看著Sherlock表情推得更深。隨著身體的適應，痛苦的神情已經漸漸從Sherlock臉上退去。John淺而緩慢的移動抽插，雙手握拳壓在床墊上。John在Sherlock越來越放鬆後逐步加速，享受令人愉悅的摩擦。他閉上雙眼感受圍繞自己的緊窒。

 

「所以…這就是…做愛？」

 

John重重的吐氣。Sherlock太棒了讓他無法分神思考，「什麼？」

 

「這就是性。」他張開雙眼。他的室友正盯著兩人結合的地方，看John緩慢的進出自己。即使是這麼溫柔的移動都讓自己身體發熱。並且沒錯──John奪走了他的貞操，第一次有人如此進入他。

 

「嗯，恩…大概吧…」

 

「所以就是…就是你…我躺著，然後…你在我體內進出然後…就這樣？」

 

John想了想，「這個嘛…嗯，大概吧。」Sherlock抬頭看著他。「除此之外，你知道的，很舒服，而且通常…」他停頓一下，「我不知道，有一種…心合而為一的感覺。」他注視Sherlock湛藍的雙眼，那眼睛像湖水般澄澈美麗，他以前就知道了，但卻沒怎麼注意。美麗的藍眼，以及讓人讚嘆的緊緻、濕熱──

 

「好吧。」Sherlock重重吐氣…如釋重負。

 

John緩了緩抽差的動作低頭，他仍可以感覺到Sherlock的雙腿因為被抬高環在他的腰間而顫抖，雙手覆著John的手腕。雖然還是很緊，但充分的拓展使John能夠毫無顧忌地進出而不怕傷到對方。但是，該死，Sherlock現在還是只有半硬。「你確定你真的OK嗎？」

 

Sherlock點頭，但John肯定自己剛剛看到一閃即逝的恐懼。

 

「你確定？」

 

他再次點頭。

 

「這樣子舒服嗎？」

 

Sherlock愣住。他本來想說謊，但最後還是決定據實以報，「不完全…」

 

John道歉般微笑。「好吧，我們來找找你的前列腺。」

 

「我的──」Sherlock拒絕，但他卻任由John就著半插入的姿勢將自己的臀部抬得更高。「噢…」他在John再度開始抽插時低鳴一聲。

 

「好吧，不是這兒。」他換個方向，用新角度邊進出邊觀察Sherlock的表情。「是這裡嗎？」

 

「可能是…」

 

John抓住Sherlock的大腿後方提高整個下身，臀部暴露於空氣中。他緩緩地移動，Sherlock的聲音突然拔高。「這裡嗎？」

 

Sherlock重重吐口氣，「嗯…恩，好像是…」

 

「好。」John前傾將雙手放在Sherlock肋骨上。每當他再次頂到那一點，Sherlock便悶哼出聲。天啊，John從來不知道Sherlock呻吟的聲音會如此性感。他漸漸加速，Sherlock的呼吸也跟著急促，眉頭因慾望而淺淺皺起，「Oh my God.」

 

「很棒？」

 

「嗯…」

 

「嗯？」

 

「阿…嗯…」他抓緊John的手腕，看著John的慾望在自己體內進進出出。「噢…嗯阿…」

 

「很舒服嗎？」

 

「嗯──」Sherlock閉上眼睛，他的聲音又再次拔高，全身肌肉因John持續的推進而繃緊，但後穴卻因習慣而綻開，讓John能夠更加深入。「嗯…」

 

John將手下滑抓住Sherlock臀部，架起雙腿靠到手臂上。Sherlock的身體很柔軟，John幾乎可以隨心所欲地用任何姿勢歡愛。天啊，能遇見Sherlock　Holmes真是他John Watson這輩子最幸運的事，他竟然願意就這樣任他予取予求。

 

他用力地撞進Sherlock體內。雖然Sherlock試著閉緊嘴巴掩蓋呻吟，但一部分的聲音還是隨著急促的呼氣洩出。

 

John好奇自己是否會溺死在這場性愛中。眼前的一切是他這輩子經歷過最性感的事情──Sherlock的表情、隨著John的動作而上下移動的肩膀、以及香汗淋漓的身體。他一直看著兩人結合的地方、看著Sherlock完全綻開的身體飢渴地將John吸入。他已經快全進去了，從來沒有任何女孩能接納全部的他，因為他太長了。他很好奇Sherlock是否有辦法辦到，因此他又推得更深入。

 

眼前的美景當然不是唯一讓他興奮的因素。交合處發出濕滑、淫靡的聲音、進出時肌膚拍打的聲音、以及Sherlock不斷發出的浪吟都直接刺激著他的下體。

 

「我一直…恩…發、發出…害羞的…聲音…」Sherlock努力的在交合時說出完整的句子，「我不能控、控制…阿…」

 

「沒關係的，」John說，「是因為很舒服嗎？」他盡量在每次推入時都頂到Sherlock的敏感點。

 

Sherlock大聲呻吟，頭顱向後仰，間接承認John的問題。

 

John呼吸緊湊、滿身大汗。Sherlock在他肩上顫抖著雙腳、圈住他下體的內壁濕滑而溫熱，他驚訝地發現這或許比女性的陰部更棒，一連串的想法及快感不斷湧進腦內，將他不該享受、不該跟室友──還是個 _ **男性**_ ──發生關係的想法一點一滴消滅。

 

John決定什麼都不想，只專注於進出Sherlock的身體。他緊抓住對方的臀部，感受緊窒的身體將自己完全包覆在內，酥麻的感覺自接合處綿延到四肢百骸。「 ** _Fuck_**  Sherlock.」他使勁撞擊，就著這個角度進入到最深處。接著他抽身，從Sherlock頭旁抓來一個枕頭。Sherlock兩手垂在大腿後側，一臉茫然的思考著John為何中途停下。「放這。」John引導Sherlock抬起臀部，將枕頭塞到腰背下方。Sherlock躺在枕上，下身自然的被墊高，雙腳仍架在John的肩上。「還可以嗎？」

 

「恩…」Sherlock難以喘氣。

 

John只將頂端沒入Sherlock體內便開始一邊淺而緩慢的進出、一邊轉動臀部在Sherlock入口處畫圈。Sherlock的雙腳因自己汗濕的胸膛及肩膀而滑落到手肘，隨著推進的力道四處晃動。John放開Sherlock的翹臀改為抓住大腿後側，慢慢地將其推向Sherlock胸口。這個動作讓Sherlock的屁股抬得更高、臀辦也分得更開，使John更輕易的進出蜜穴。「還好嗎？」

 

Sherlock粗喘著點頭，視線緊跟著John的下體。John再進去一點點，規律地在淺處穿刺。Sherlock因這樣的改變而抽氣。

 

「喜歡我這樣做嗎？」

 

Sherlock點頭，他的眉毛皺在一起、雙唇緊緊抿住，露出近乎瘋狂的表情。他晃了晃臀部將John吸得更深。John立刻進入到方才最深的地方並在那兒搗弄幾下，聽著Sherlock的呼氣聲逐漸拔高。他的眼睛突然睜開，兩人四目交接。

 

John將自己推得更深的舉動惹得Sherlock一陣緊張。「還可以嗎？」他一點頭John就迫不及待的更深入。終於快完全沒入的感覺凌遲著John，他的身體叫囂著想要不顧一切抓住Sherlock一鼓作氣推到對方能承受的最底部。但他強迫自己慢慢來，只在每一次進入時更深入一些、再深入一些、直到垂晃的雙珠貼上Sherlock的臀瓣，噢天啊真該死，他從來沒這麼深入任何人過，感覺天殺的 ** _美妙_** 。

 

John長吁一口氣，想像手術血淋淋的畫面使自己冷靜。當他開始移動，他的囊袋拍打著Sherlock的肌膚，仔細觀察Sherlock表情上是否有任何不適的徵兆、認真聆聽每次動作時對方發出的咕噥聲。「嗯…嗯──嗯！」

 

他在快控制不住時抽出，他將Sherlock翻身四腳朝地，分開堆方的雙腿在自己跪在中間，並將下腹靠在Sherlock臀後。Sherlock任由John移動自己的身體，轉頭看著他的醫生等待指示。John一手捏著Sherlock的臀片、一手托著自己的陰莖一鼓作氣頂到最底部再幾乎全數抽離。

 

他的手滑到Sherlock腰側感受肌膚沁出的薄汗，接著又緊緊揉捏雙臀方便自己進出小穴。Sherlock發出一連串的呻吟，飢渴的大開雙腿吞進John頂入的每一吋柱身。他的聲音高亢而飽含慾望。John伸手半圈住Sherlock的陰莖並貼在下腹。他可以感覺到對方的勃起在自己掌心進出、感覺到每次頂弄時從下腹漫出的快感。

 

他用拇指將Sherlock的臀片撥得更開，用力的撞擊著。Sherlock因突如其來的力道而驚呼一聲，但看起來沒有疼痛或受傷，「媽的，你做得太好了，Sherlock，你好棒。」

 

「John…」Sherlock咕噥著。他抬起身體，就著相連的姿勢抓住John的屁股。John速度放緩，讓Sherlock帶領他頂到正確的地方。他圈住對方的頸子想將身前的人兒完全佔有。

 

「你喜歡我的弟弟在你體內嗎，寶貝？」他刻意加重最後兩個字宣示主權。

 

「喜歡…」John重重搗弄一番，「呃！John…」又回到方才慢條斯理的磨蹭，溫柔地進入Sherlock讓他趴回床上。他時淺時深、時重時輕的抽插著，身體貼上Sherlock背後。

 

「John──」Sherlock伸手推推John的髖骨。

 

John眨眨眼，試著從美好而令人暈眩的性愛中抓回理智──Sherlock在將自己推開。他有點慌張地退出，「你還好嗎？」

 

「嗯…」Sherlock說，他試著克制自己不在轉回正面時直接用腳踝扣住John的腰部，改而用腳背勾住John的臀側往自己方向拉攏，並托起對方的下體主動擠進臀縫。不只是襲來的熱度，Sherlock伸手觸碰他的勃起也引來John的低吼。John緩慢的抽差並小心翼翼地壓在Sherlock上方，測試Sherlock的雙腿能夠彎折到什麼程度。他將身體抬起，使Sherlock整個下半身掛在John肩上。細碎的吻落在頸部肌膚，他溫柔的搓揉著被擠出紋路的額頭。Sherlock雙手勾著John，屁股棲在他的大腿上。他們激烈的索求著對方，雙雙愉悅的洩出呻吟。

 

John發現這很正常。這跟他以前以為的『同性交媾』感覺不同──就只是普通的性愛。Sherlock的性別並沒有在他深入這副軀體時令他動搖。他們依偎著彼此。天啊。這是大家看到的嗎？這就是為什麼大家都認為他們是一對，只因除了John以外的所有人都明顯地看出他們兩人相當契合？這就是Sherlock從來不否認的原因嗎？

 

John加速。熱度及快感不斷強化、擴散。他再次用拳頭撐起身體，任由最原始的慾望帶領自己用力的頂弄到Sherlock最深處。他將Sherlock的呻吟、低吼、飢渴的表情都收進眼底。Sherlock的雙眼盈滿淚水，因呼吸破碎而張大嘴巴。他的視線在John深情注視自己表情變化的眼睛及進出自己臀穴的下體游移。突然，他大聲吸氣，眼淚潺潺流出。

 

John在驚覺發生什麼事的瞬間全身僵住。「哇噢…」他開始溫柔的退出Sherlock，「我傷到你了嗎？你還好嗎？」

 

「不、不要！」Sherlock近乎惶恐的說著，緊緊抓住John將他拉近，讓他的下體再次滑入。兩人都發出低吼。

 

「你為什麼哭？」

 

Sherlock只是嗚咽著上下扭動自己的臀部感受John。

 

「Sherlock！」John抓住Sherlock的髖骨讓他無法移動。

 

「因為太舒服了…」Sherlock小聲地說，眼淚滾落臉頰劃出淚痕。他緊盯著John的下體。雙腿使力環住John。「Please, John?」

 

「你想要我繼續嗎？」

 

「Please ...」

 

「你確定？你真的可以嗎？」

 

「可以！拜託，John，繼續…」

 

… ** _操翻_** 我。

 

John繼續移動，噢天啊，他竟然讓Sherlock ** _爽到哭了_** 。他用力的推到最底。Sherlock的後穴緊緊吸含著他，不斷收縮的肉壁規律的按摩著John的下體。他的身體繃緊，雙手用力抓著John的上臂、雙腳貼在胸前。他滿臉潮紅，從頭頂至胸前皆渲染上粉紅的色彩。薄汗沿著纖細的頸子滑落，捲翹的黑髮也貼在額前。他全身顫抖，眼淚撲簌撲簌的滑過臉頰，呼吸因啜泣而破碎，並隨著每次的頂入拔高呻吟。Sherlock伸手抓撓床頭的壁紙，噢 ** _天啊_** John知道他明天肯定會全身痠痛，但他現在管不了那麼多了。他將Sherlock的腿固定在胸前，看著自己進出的動作、及Sherlock將他整根吸入的畫面。Sherlock的陰莖挺立在兩人之間，過多的前液已經形成一道小型流水滴落在腹部、匯集到肚臍處後沿著身體的摺痕滑至床單。早被欲望沖昏頭的John好奇地盯著那話兒片刻，伸手觸摸Sherlock的勃起。

 

「不、不要…」Sherlock拍掉John的手，John執拗的覆上。「不要…我會到…」他抓著John的手腕移回自己的臀上，John假設這是Sherlock同意他加速的邀請。

 

Sherlock大聲呻吟。他的話語因John每次的搗弄而斷斷續續，「我可能…嗯…隨時…阿…都會到…嗯啊…」

 

天啊，一想到Sherlock會只靠被John弄後面就射出來讓John幾近於失控邊緣。

 

「你把我吸得好緊，Sherlock…」John一邊穿刺一邊呢喃。

 

Sherlock沒有回答。他近乎尖叫的呻吟後伴隨著高潮。John繼續頂入，Sherlock乳狀的白液射到胸前、下巴、甚至在他抬頭時沾到白皙的頸上，他的臉皺在一團呻吟著，「J－John…」

 

John也到了。突如其來的快感竄過他的身體，電流由下體拓展到腹部及神經末梢，讓他根本來不及反應。

 

他躺在Sherlock身上，兩人都呼吸沉重的沁著汗，身體也軟綿綿的使不出力。整個房間都能嗅聞到兩人性愛的味道，John漸漸從高潮中冷靜下來，過一會兒才有辦法支起身體。他盡可能輕柔的退出Sherlock的體內，並安撫般地替Sherlock按摩大腿，後者因痠痛而縮起身體。完全退出後，他的精液立刻從Sherlock不及閉合的穴口淌出，沿著縫隙流到床單。

 

Sherlock自己的精華則從下巴及脖子流下。John不自覺的想像那是自己的精液而再次有反應，噢親愛的上帝啊，如果現在可以用嘴再一次…

 

**_不，_** ** _John_** ** _，你才剛做完，記得嗎？_** 他在性衝動再次燃起前急踩煞車。

 

反之，他說：「竟然射到 ** _下巴_** 了。」

 

「通常都這樣。」Sherlock反射性地說，接著暗示性的微笑，「我還有一次射到牆上。」他比了比後方。John不敢置信地搖頭笑出。

 

「或許是因為你都不清槍，所以才會 ** _爆發_** 。」

 

「基本上是。」Sherlock邊說邊抹掉下巴的液體。他在John癱倒在身旁時抓了幾張床頭櫃上的面紙清理胸口。房內只剩調整呼吸的聲音。

 

「所以，這就是性。」Sherlock拉起被單、檢查手上是否有殘留，將面紙全部揉成一團。

 

John穩住呼吸，「對，就是這樣。」他看著他的室友。Sherlock胸口泛紅、捲髮因為流汗沾黏在額頭。他看起來…仍然火辣。

 

Sherlock吞了吞口水。

 

「你還好嗎？」John大概問了一千萬次。

 

Sherlock點頭，「嗯，」他將面紙團放在櫃上。「你呢？」

 

「什麼？噢，嗯，我也是。」 ** _事實上，棒呆了_** 。他的視線無法離開Sherlock。他不再是處子之身。他因John的進入而失去童貞。「所以…你怎麼想？」

 

Sherlock看著他，雙眼仍因先前的哭泣而紅腫，「什麼？」

 

「你有…你有改變對性的想法嗎？」

 

他眨眨眼，「John，我都哭了。」

 

John訕笑，「沒錯，因為我。」

 

Sherlock忽視John。「你呢？還是直男？」

 

John眨眨眼，「我想我現在應該是雙性戀，對吧？」

 

這次換Sherlock笑出，「沒錯，確實是。」

 

「我想我們都成功證明對方錯了。」

 

「的確。」

 

他們安靜的躺著，過了許久才回復正常呼吸。好一段時間兩人都不發一語，只是自顧自地想著。

 

最後，Sherlock轉向John，「所以…」

 

「嗯？」

 

「要再來一次嗎？」

 

「天啊當然。」John翻到Sherlock上方將舌頭伸入口腔，再次交纏。

 

 


End file.
